Neverending
Neverending With my condition, I have to take pills just to sleep. I'm an insomniac meaning I hardly ever sleep. If I'm lucky, sometimes I get 15 hours of sleep a week. Strange thing is when I sleep, I dream and they're not good ones. They're always of the same kind of dreams. My dreams are always of a man who is stalking me. An unkind man who is angry and means no good. I guess you could call him a "dream demon." I know for a fact he doesn't exist in reality or does he? Anyways here is a tale. One night I was getting ready to go to sleep. I had taken my pills and everything. I jumped in bed and got the covers on over me. Of course I tossed and turned a lot and it took awhile until I finally fell asleep. I figured I might as well enjoy sleeping while I could. All of a sudden I was sucked into a dream world of some kind. I didn't know where I was. Some kind of forest out in the middle of nowhere. There were construction vehicles sitting around along with other stuff like chainsaws. There were piles of chopped logs on the ground. When I looked closely at one pile, I knew I spotted blood on it. I got close to the pile of logs and touched a little blood with one finger. It felt fresh, like recent. What the hell?, I thought to myself. Fresh blood mixed in with fresh cut logs is not something seen often in the woods. I continued to look around the forest, at the construction equipment and vehicles. I heard something that sounded like someone jumping from a tree and onto the ground with hard boots on. Cautiously, I looked around for the source of the sound. "Hello?" I called out to whatever it was roaming around. I got no response. However I kept hearing footsteps. Suddenly I heard a chainsaw being revved up. "Prepare to be on the dinner menu!" Quickly I turned around and there he was. It was a man with brown boots on carrying a chainsaw. He had it revved up and ready to use. He intended to turn me into raw meat. "Hey, let's not get hasty. We can talk about this." I said. "There's nothing to discuss, boy. I'm going to gut you raw." He responded. He lunged at me with the chainsaw. I dodged off to the side very quickly. This fucker meant business. I didn't know what was up with this guy but wow, he seemed out of his mind and unstable. Simply a construction worker gone cuckoo? Was this guy possessed? I had no clue what he was. The guy laughed and lunged again. I dodged once again then he kicked me in the gut. Raising me up by the collar of my shirt in one hand, he spoke. "Don't you dare resist me, sonny!" I struggled and struggled to get loose but it was no use. Finally I looked over to a sharp branch hanging overhead near me. I snapped the branch off the tree and poked the guy in one eye with it. He let out a big yell of pain as I got loose from his grip. While he was recovering from it, I had time to find a spot to hide. After searching, I found a small cabin to hide in. I locked the front door and crouched down, just waiting because I knew he would find me eventually. When he did break through the door minutes later, I ran and ran like I never ran before in my life. I wanted out of that dream world badly. It seemed more like a nightmare world without end to me. I turned around while running and there he was, just a few feet behind. This fucker was quick or there was something just not right about him for him to be catching up that fast. When he did catch up to me totally, I turned around and whacked him on the head with a piece of hard wood. I grabbed his chainsaw and carved up his stomach like a turkey. He just stood there and laughed with a big smirk on his face. Nothing seemed to kill this guy. He just endlessly kept coming after me. Finally I woke up from the terrible nightmare a minute later. I was so glad to be out of there. "I don't want to sleep anymore." Relieved to be alive, I took a deep breath and thought about what I just went through. Since when do lumberjacks become unstable or possessed? What world did I just go into? What portal was opened up? Category:Nightmares